Perfect To Me
by Namikazes
Summary: After being rejected and verbally told off, Kushina starts to have negative thoughts about herself. Minato, her best friend helps her. (Rated for safety? MinaKushi AU).


Kushina huffed and slammed her locker shut in anger, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the metal lock hanging on the little door. Her day was going well until just a few minutes ago. Shouldn't she feel sad or upset about this type of thing? I mean, she just confessed she liked him and he turned her down _quite_ rudely. But she's _angry_? More or so, she's angry at the attitude she received from the guy, not the part where she was rejected. She's been nice and such to him, but now she's going to give him the attitude right back, just to see how he likes it.

"Hm.." She hummed as she looked over her shoulder to the clock hanging high on the wall, seeing it was well pass the time school ended, but her friend was nowhere in sight. Mikoto and Fugaku had already gone home, but where is _he_? Kushina looked down to the ground and rubbed her forearm, feeling a little alone. Is it because of Michael? The guy she confessed to? It probably is, but.. Suddenly there was a slight pressure on her shoulder and a hand on her wrist, hot air being breathed into her ear.

"I was looking for you." The male mumbled, "Where did you go?" Kushina smiled and stepped forward and turned to face him. The teen boy smiled and titled his head to the side, "How's it going?" He asked, blue eyes shimmering in curiosity. Kushina opened her mouth to answer him, but stopped, the sudden dejected feelings rushing over her, and he noticed. Dropping the smile he wore, he stepped towards her and enveloped her in a hug by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and neck, "What happen?"

Kushina let out a shaky breathe as she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, not allowing the stinging tears to form, at least not with him, "I was rejected.." She mumbled, her stuffy emotion muffling her voice on the edge. "Where were you, Minato?" At her words 'I was rejected', Minato pulled a face, which she didn't see. A mixture of anger and relief showed in his features for different reasons.

"I was finishing patrol in the office." He answered, giving her a pat on the back before slowly pulling away from her. "I'm guessing you were-"

"Yeah." Kushina cut him off, already feeling better than just a few moments ago. Oddly it's always been like this with him. Ever since she became friends with Minato, she came to him for so many things that he was able to fix in a heartbeat. "Um, can I get a ride?" She asked, almost shyly.

"Yeah!" Minato nodded, placing his hands in his pants pockets before spinning on his heel and walking towards the school exit. Kushina sprinted up to where she was walking next to him.

"So," Kushina gave him a teasing look, "How are things with Rosaline going?" She wiggled her brows, not noticing the ping in her chest at her own words.

Minato shrugged, "I dumped her." Not a care in the world at the moment. Kushina snorted, but soon gapped up at him. He _dumped_ his girlfriend?

"You- Why did you- Minato!" She fumbled, "You haven't even _kissed_ her yet and you dissed her?" Minato furrowed his brows and stuck his tongue out at her as he walked ahead towards his car. Kushina took a deep breath and shrugged, not exactly caring anyway. Kushina ran over and jumped into his car into the front seat next to him, "Can we go out to eat?" She asked, setting her bag in her lap as she pulled the seatbelt over her chest and buckled it in.

Minato sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Fine, whatever." He grinned, "I'm picking this time." Kushina protest by flailing her arms around her before they dropped limply in her lap, "You picked, what? The last _five _times?" Minato smiled, raising a golden brow. Kushina opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked, already giving up before it even started. Kushina let out a gasp and clanged her arms around him, nearly making him swerve.

"Thank you, thank you!" She's always happy to choose, meaning she gets to eat her favorite. "Some place that sells burgers would be good." Minato snorted and turned his attention back to the road, not catching her smile quiver. Suddenly, she feels the need to eat her weight in anything to drown out this dejected feeling clouding her emotions, making negative thoughts seep into her mind. How Michael set her down wasn't close to nice and was beyond rude. It was hurtful and could make any other girl cry right then and there. But instead, she just stared at the teen as he walked away and run into a pole along the way.

Remembering the sight of that made her snicker, bringing a pair of curious blue hues in her direction. But the feeling of rejection and doubt fled back in, making her frown come back to her lips, which Minato caught this time. The rest of the drive, Kushina didn't notice the attention she was getting as she mentally off and on beat herself up for being dumb enough to confess such a thing to such a guy. Of _course_ she was gonna get rejected! What was she thinking? _Obviously nothing.. _

"Kushina?" Minato waved a hand in front of her face, flinging her out of her thoughts. They were in front of the counter to order food, how did she not remember walking in?

"Oh, can you order for me Minato?" She smiled, "I just need to.. run to the restroom real quick." Without catching his reply, she quickly made herself to the back of the place towards the lady's room and locked herself inside the large stall at the end.

_Why would I want to date someone like you?_

_Pfft, ugly_.

_You eat way too much for a girl, and you're too boyish for my taste._

_But I think if your hair and clothing was different, I may consider. _

Kushina squeezed her eyes shut and turned on the cold water and started rinsing her face off, feeling her nose and eyes start to sting. Remembering she told Minato to order for her made her frown. Her usual meal is two burgers, a medium fry and drink.. She shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts. Why should she care about something like that? She slowly leaned back from the sink and held up some of her hair, looking down to her hand bag where she kept sewing scissors in case she were to tare a shirt or something. Reaching over, she clipped it open and slipped the small pair of scissors out of the bag and held them next to her hair. She heard the bathroom door open, but she knows she locked the stall, so there's nothing to worry about at the moment.

She started out little by snipping tiny ends of her hair off, just to get a feel of relief before her dejection mixed with anger, making her bring the scissors up higher to cut an entire chunk off. But her wrist and shoulder was suddenly grabbed and she was spun around, her back hitting the wall next to sink, Minato pinning her there.

"Mina-"

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper. Kushina gulped and tried to move away from him, only making it in front of the sink before he caged her there by placing his hands on the counter top on either side of her, "_Kushina._" He said sternly, making her bow her head. "_What_ were you doing?" He leaned in closer to her face, giving her less room to move. Kushina looked over her shoulder, feeling her heart leap at the sight of the stall door still locked and closed.. with them both in here. Like _this_.

"Nothing.." She mumbled as she released the scissors, letting them drop to the floor. How did he get in here without being seen? Minato took a deep breath and sighed, not believing her since he definitely _saw something_. Kushina squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, remembering all the things Michael told her in that short amount of time, and how much it's slowly affecting her. She's ugly, she's fat, her hair is horrid,—"I'm not perfect.." She said in a hushed tone, "No one is perfect, but I'm worse." Why does she suddenly feel so- "I- I'm just so..!" Where are the words? Where's her self esteem is thinning. The sides of her face were grabbed and a pair of lips were pressed to hers, making her freeze and tense up.

Hers eyes widen and her arms fell slack to the sides of her, still trying to register what is happening. Her heart is racing, she can feel the blood rushing up her neck and the fluttering in her gut and.. Minato is _kissing_ her? After a few more passing moments, she brought her hands up to his shoulders and neck as he pulled away and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"You're perfect to me."

* * *

_Pretty please, don't you ever feel like you're less than perfect? Pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing, you're perfect to me._


End file.
